It is usual for golfers when wishing to practise tee or fairway shots to take a number of golf balls and hit them on the practice range of a golf course. Such an arrangement is often inconvenient, for example, the time and cost to travel to the nearest golf course, the possibility of losing some golf balls on the range and the possibility of the practice range being already in use by other golfers.
In order to overcome some of these problems, and allow a golfer to practise at home, devices are known which support a golf ball at the end of a spindle whereby on hitting it may rotate about a vertical axis. Such arrangements have the disadvantages firstly in that the part of the device supporting the spindle may be struck and damaged by a `wild` shot and secondly in that the spindle can be supported on only one side thereof whereby the arrangement is inherently unstable.
Other devices are known which support a golf ball at the end of a biased spindle whereby free rotation is prevented. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that it does not give, when the ball is struck, the `feel` of a conventional golf ball to a golfer.
It is an object to overcome or mitigate one or more of the above problems.